The roommate
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Stiles has finally persuaded his dad to let him move out of home and into an apartment. Thing is, he needs a roommate. Rating will go up later! Please give this a chance. Slow build Sterek!
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to start another story. It's different from the ones I normally write, it's parnternered with I'mthealphahearmeroar we each help write the chapter together.. Born Werewolf!Stiles Enjoy! **

****Edited by I'mthealphahearmeroar****

**Chapter one**

**Stiles pov:**

The sun was shining through the curtains and brightening the dark room as I started with my day by getting dressed into some Khaki tan pants with my favorite Batman shirt. As I was slipping my shirt over my head I managed to stub my toe on my computer stand.

"Ah! Son of a bitch." I screamed in pain. My toe bled for a few seconds before the skin started knitting up.

"Son are you alright up there?" My dad asked from downstairs. I could practically hear the frown in his voice.

"Yes, just stubbed my toe but it healed." I replied.

"Okay." He answered back.

Yeah, uh, I forgot to mention that I am a born werewolf from my mom's side. She said I would find my mate sooner or later but that has not happened yet. I block my scent from other wolves my taking this pill that Dr. Deaton has been giving me since I was a young teenager and it has worked. I was supposed to be alpha but I passed it down to my cousin because I didn't want that huge responsibility.

I went downstairs to get some breakfast and look through the paper for a job. I was somehow going to tell my dad I want to move out on my own. I reached the kitchen and took a seat.

"Hey son, I fixed some Blueberry pancakes, your favorite." He smiled.

"Thank you, they look so mouth watering." I said as my wolf inside bounced

with excitement.

"You look like you have something on your mind." My dad brought up.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about me getting a job and getting my own place or maybe even finding a roommate." I told him nervously.

"Son, you're nineteen years old, you don't have to be nervous about telling me you want to move out. Sure I'll worry about you and the werewolf situation but you're a grown up and I have to except that." He pointed out, understanding what I wanted.

Dad finished up his coffee and got ready for work. I grabbed the newspaper and started to look through the classifieds under part time job. As my eyes examined over the jobs I finally found one that was just about twenty-minutes from here. The position they were hiring for was a barista at the local coffee shop called "Rise and Grind", the place that had opened up a few weeks ago. I dialed the number that they had displayed on the newspaper and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, thank you for calling Rise and Grind, this is Erica, how may I direct your call?" A soft voice spoke through the phone.

"Yes, I saw your ad in the newspaper looking for a barista part time." I replied back.

"Yes, you will have to come in, she only does interviews in person." Erica, her soft voice replied.

"Okay, when should I come in?" I asked patiently.

"How about tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure, what time?"

"Is 9 a.m. fine?" Erica asked.

"Okay see you tomorrow, what is your name by the way?" She asked.

"Stiles Stilinski." I answered.

"As in Sheriff Stilinski?" She snorted.

"Yes, that's my dad." I said, rolling my eyes. (Not that she could see.)

"Okay Stiles, see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and was happy that I might have already found a job, though next came the roommate thing.

I scammed my eyes back over the newspaper as dad came downstairs dressed in his sheriff's uniform.

"Did you find a job yet?" He asked as I looked up from the newspaper.

"They're hiring at that new coffee place downtown called Rise and Grind." I replied.

"Awesome, when do you go in and get interviewed?" He asked.

"Tomorrow, because the manager only does in-person interviews." I said.

"Okay, good luck on finding a roommate and make sure the person is sane and not crazy." He chuckled. "I will be home at midnight, love you." Dad said, kissing my forehead.

"Love you too dad, and I'll be careful." I said, rolling my eyes.

Dad left and I got on my laptop and searched through the ads on Craigslist until I roamed my eyes over a certain ad.

Looking for a roommate who is clean, can help with the bills

and easy to get along with. Must make sure he or she asks before inviting guests over for the night. Must be a non-smoker. You can email me at DHale1984 gmail.com Please note that this ad only applies to a person over the age of 18.

I pulled up a new tab and opened my email, typing in the assigned email that the ad had written down before starting to write my response.

_Hi, uh, my name's Stiles. I just found your ad and would like to apply for becoming your new roommate. Um, well, I'm 19 and starting college in the fall. I don't smoke-that's a nasty habit, man, I don't see how anyone could willingly inhale that many chemicals into their body, eww. I just got an interview for a job so if that follows through I will have no problem with paying bills. Um, what else… Oh. Yeah. There not much of a chance that I'll have any guest sleeping over so you don't need to worry about that-not really popular with the ladies, or men for that matter, ha. Soooo, uh, yes. That's it, I guess. Um, if you have any questions just ask me and I'll be happy to answer. (Oh, yeah, just forgot). One more thing. I'm bi sexual-as you could see from the men and ladies thing, heh. That's not going to be a problem is it? If it is I can understand. Just get back to me when you can and let me know if it is? I won't mind, honest.)_

I hit send and that was it, all I have to do now was wait. I pulled my phone out and sent Scott a text.

**Hey want to hang for a bit? Or you with Allison?**

My phone buzzed a few seconds later.

_Sure, and no I'm not with Allison. She is at a family reunion for the week :(_

**Great! Aw, buddy, you'll live. Just come right in when you get here.**

_Okay :)_

Before Scott came over I got my Playstation 4 out and plugged everything in and sat the games, Grand Theft Auto and Call of Duty next to the console so it was already done when he got here. I got on Facebook to check my e-mail and scrolled through my news feed and finally I heard Scott scuffing his feet against the floorboard as he came upstairs. Being a werewolf had its perks. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention Scott was a bitten werewolf. He was bitten by a rogue alpha three years ago and he found out about me a couple of months after that after he saw me change into my full wolf form on the full moon. I was brought out of my thoughts by Scott.

"Hey buddy, come in and sit." I said cheerfully.

He sat next to me and took a controller.

"So what game first?" I ask.

"Grand Theft Auto." He replied quickly and excitedly.

I took the disc out of its case and put it gently in the ps4. The game finally loaded after waiting about 2 minutes.

"Get ready to get your ass kicked." I said, smirking.

"We'll see in the end." Scott challenged.

My eyes glowed golden-yellow at the mentioned challenge and we got started.

Scott and I started off taking people's cars and riding along in them as we went all through town, well until Scott got me caught and police were chasing after us.

"Scott, go faster before we get caught!" I yelled.

"I'm trying but they're all over the place." He said, frustrated.

Scott got us busted by the police.

After we were done playing that we decided to eat lunch, then Scott had to go to work at the vet with Deaton. Scott and I went down to the kitchen and fixed ourselves some Turkey sandwiches.

"So how did your dad take it that you are moving out?" Scott asked, after taking a bite.

"He understands that I'm grown up, and it's time to be on my own. I have a job interview tomorrow at Rise and Grind." I told him.

"Awesome, what about the roommate thing?"

"I found this ad on craigslist so I emailed him that I'm interested so now I'm just waiting on a reply from him." I said, shrugging.

Before I knew it Scott had to leave.

"Thanks for today buddy, have fun at work." I said as he walked out the door.

I was alone now so I went upstairs and laid down on my bed. I found myself dozing off.

**Two hours later:**

I stretched and groaned as I looked at the clock to notice it was 4 o'clock. I had fallen asleep for two-hours. I decided to check my email to see if that guy had replied. I opened the google chrome task bar and typed in . I noticed I had one new message in my inbox. It was from that guy. I opened the email.

_**Stiles, hi, my name is Derek. Thank you for taking an interest in my ad. I had a few other offers but they were not exactly the type of people I could see myself being able to live with. Yeah smokers are disgusting, I have never took up the habit. To your question about having a problem of bi-sexual people, I do not have a problem with that. I actually have a best friend who is gay, his name is Danny. So it is fine :) Sounds cool, good luck on your interview. We can set up a time to meet in person and have you sign the lease and go over everything.**_

_**Talk to you soon,**_

_**Derek Hale**_

After I read his e-mail I was happy to find out that Derek picked me to be his roommate. The only thing I needed now was the job at the cafe.

**Tbc**

**Hoped you liked the first chapter, there is more to come. Please review and let us know what you think.**

**Thanks, **

**Wolflover1989, I'mthealphahearmeroar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter and adding it to your alerts and favorites. Someone makes an appearance in this chapter :0 well enjoy!**

****Edited by Iamalphahearmeroar**

**Chapter Two**

(Stiles pov)

The next morning came and I woke up around 8 o'clock so I was fully awake for the job interview I was hoping to get. I put on jeans with a plaid button down shirt. My hair was all over the place so I spiked it the best I could. I went downstairs to get some breakfast. Dad was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, his daily routine before work.

"Good morning, son," Dad greeted me, smiling.

"Morning, any coffee left?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just made it because I knew you would want some when you woke up," he said.

"That's why I love you," I rhetorically said.

"No, you love me because I'm your father," Dad said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that too." I smirked.

"So what time do you have to be at the coffee shop?" he asked.

"Well my interview is at 9:00, so I have half an hour to kill before I leave at 8:30," I explained as I fixed some cereal.

"All right, I have to work until 6 tonight so I'll be home for dinner. Maybe we can go to the diner and have some curly fries and burgers," Dad suggested.

"Sounds good, but you will eat a veggie burger," I said as Dad grimaced. "I'm just looking out for you," I said softly.

"I know, son. Well I have to get going, good luck on your interview Stiles," Dad said and left out the door.

I ended up reading the newspaper and eating my cereal until the time was nearing 8:30. I grabbed my Jeep keys and went out the door. I arrived at "Rise and Grind" a couple minutes later since the drive wasn't that long.

The wait didn't take too long either as a woman with red hair came from the back of the cafe, looking quite intimidating. Even more so when a blonde girl and her started whispering and looking in my direction. The red haired chick gave me one more look before she whispered something else in the other girl's ear. The blonde responded with a laugh and I tried really hard into not attempting to listen to their conversation.

"So you're the Sheriff's kid, huh? I'm Erica," the blonde said, turning around and surprising me.

"Yes..." I replied easily, wondering why my dad's position had anything to do with this.

"This is Lydia," Erica told me, tilting her hand toward the red head. "She says you're the only one that has dressed in a way that hasn't offended her senses."

Right now, I wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or insult so I just chose the latter. "Thank you?" I questioned. "I think?"

"So when can you start?" Lydia finally asked. Despite the stern look on her face, her voice actually sounded pleasant.

"As soon as possible would be ideal."

"Good, how does Monday sound?" Oh wow. In other words tomorrow.

"No problem," I replied quickly.

"Good," she said with a smirk and turned around, leaving me alone with Erica.

"Congratulations Stilinski," Erica said with a grin. "Come by later and Lydia will have a schedule ready for you."

"She doesn't play around does she?" I found myself asking.

Erica laughed. "She does that to all the people that come in here," she explained. "Don't worry, she won't eat you."

"Something tells me otherwise."

"Well..." Erica said thoughtfully. "You're not wrong."

I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until I got home. It was a weird interview, but nevertheless I was happy I got the job. I quickly checked my email and found that Derek had emailed me back with a meet up time.

_Hi, Stiles. I was wondering if there is a chance that we could meet tonight around 6 so that way we can go ahead and get a move on with the lease._

_Looking forward to hear from you soon. My address is 145 Chestnut Road._

_Derek Hale._

I opened another tab up and hit reply so I could write him back.

_Hello Derek. Thank you for getting back to me. Yes it's okay to come around your place at 6. I got the job at that cafe so I can help with everything when I move in. Oh, too easy. I know exactly where your loft is. See you at 6. Stiles Stilinski._

I hit send. I looked at the time and it was only 1 pm. I went into the fridge and pulled out some ham, a piece of cheese and some turkey and spread each of them on a piece of bread as well as got the mayonnaise out of the fridge and spread it onto my sandwich. I grabbed a bag of cheetos and went into the living room to watch some TV.

I pulled up to the loft exactly at six. The area of the loft was really nice. Secluded but nice. However, when I started walking up to the door I could smell another wolf close by. The only thing that it smelled like was a friendly scent anyway so I wasn't really bothered. Many werewolves tend to stumble into Beacon Hills and stay for a while.

Just as I was about to knock on the door, a man with the green eyes and dark hair opened the door. "You must be Stiles," he said with a pleasant smile. "Come on in."

I walked inside the loft and it was so huge and nice. When Derek had let me in I looked around and I was in awe of the place. There was a huge flat screen hanging on the living room wall, there was a big tan couch, alongside a tan loveseat, and there were two chairs across the loveseat, with a black coffee table sitting in the middle of the living room. There was stairs that went up to the bedrooms and decorations all over the place and of course my new roommate was hot.

"Wow, this is place is amazing," I commented, but as I walked around the loft the wolf smell seemed to have stayed close by, almost as if he was right in the loft with us. Oh shit.

"Is something wrong?" Derek asked me as the realization started to sink in.

Other than you being a werewolf, no. "No, I just realized that I have to also go get my work schedule," I tell him without exactly lying.

"You got the job?" Derek asked, genuinely pleased.

"Yeah, I start Monday, but my manager kind of scares me though," I admitted easily.

"I heard they all do that during the interviews," he said with a smile. "Well here's the lease if you're still interested." Derek handed me a packet. "If you sign it today you could move in by Wednesday."

I looked over the lease as Derek went about his business. He seemed like a nice guy.

Didn't smell like a psychotic killer or anything so bonus points. Also, he didn't seem to notice that I am werewolf as well, but that was most likely due to the pills. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

I easily signed over the lease and handed it back to him. "I'll see you Wednesday."

By the time Wednesday came around I had already suffered from my first day of work and had already moved into the loft and was halfway done with unpacking when I heard, "Oh God Derek you should've seen him." The familiar voice echoed through the loft. "I was sure Lydia was going to have a heart attack."

"It can't be," I mumbled when I recognized the name. I walked down the stairs and saw

Erica sitting on the couch with Derek, who seemed to only be half-listening to her.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Erica asked in surprised.

"He's my new roommate," Derek told her.

"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked them.

My question went ignored as Erica suddenly started punching on Derek. "You never tell me anything," she whined at him, and once she was finished, "Stiles I was just telling Derek about your first day."

"Oh please can we not?" I begged her.

Again she ignored me and continued on. "Stiles here wore another batman shirt to his first day on the job."

"Hey, in my defense we don't really have a dress code. Just the hat."

"He also wore another one yesterday," Erica told him now. "So Lydia asked him just how many batman shirts did he own."

"How about we let Stiles answer that question," Derek suggested to her.

"I told her every day of the week."

"I'm still up for wearing my Catwoman shirt if you ever want to do a collaboration day," Erica offered with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said, smiling and going back up to my room.

I went back up to my bedroom. It was a decent size since there was a double sized bed against the wall, a desk with a black desk lamp sitting on it, which will come in handy when I start college, brown curtains hanging showing a beautiful view, and there was a night stand sitting next to the bed with some pictures hanging around the bedroom. I unpacked my last box, which had my toiletries in it. I had my own bathroom which was great, even though it was kind of small. I was brought out of my thoughts by Erica.(**Links to everything is at the bottom of my profile)**

"Stiles, I left your schedule down here on the table, I'll see you tomorrow," she called out.

"Okay, Thank you," I replied back.

I went downstairs.

"I ordered some pizza, you're welcome to join me," Derek offered.

"Sure, what kind?" I asked.

"Pepperoni, with extra cheese," Derek replied.

"You're my new best friend," I laughed as Derek laughed with me.

He has an amazing laugh, I thought to myself. What, where the hell did that thought come from?

Derek and I just chatted until the pizza came. I learned that he worked in a garage repairing cars and that he and Erica have known each other for the past few years. The one thing he hasn't told me yet is that he is a werewolf.

Ding….

The doorbell rung and Derek answered it.

"HI, your total $17.99," the delivery guy said.

Derek handed him a 20.00 bill. "Keep the change," he said and shut the door.

"Lets eat," Derek said, sitting the pizza down on the table.

I grabbed two plates from the cabinet and handed Derek one, grabbing two slices of pizza.

"Do you have any other friends besides Erica and Danny?" I asked.

"Yeah, Boyd, Jackson and Isaac but they're at work right now. Boyd is Erica's boyfriend," Derek pointed out.

"Yea, it's just Scott and I. Him and I have been friends since we were five years old," I replied.

"Is he the one that is coming over later?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, his girlfriend got back early from a reunion and he wanted some "alone" time before he came over here," I explained.

"Cool, do you like baseball?" Derek asked, flipping the TV on.

"Yes, my dad and I watch it all the time," I replied.

"Mets or Yankees?" Derek asked smugly.

"Of course the Mets," I replied.

"Good answer," Derek said, smiling.

Derek turned the Mets game on and we watched that. The Mets were winning 9 to 5.

"I'm going to grab a soda, want one? Derek asked, on his way to the kitchen.

"Sure, I'll take a pepsi," I replied.

Derek got up and grabbed us two pepsi cans and came back to sit next to me on the couch.

"Dillon Gee just got a yankee out," I told him.

"Awesome, I think we'll win this," Derek said confidently.

"Me too," I agreed.

We watched the game for another hour and the Mets ended up winning 15 to 7. Scott had texted me earlier but I had ignored it, fully focused on the game. I now opened it and read it.

**Hey I'm on my way over.**

_Okay sounds good, Derek and I just got done watching the Mets game._

**Sounds like fun.**

_Yeah totally, well see you in a few_.

"Hey Derek, Scott is coming over, is that okay?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, sure," he replied quickly.

I nodded a thanks. Before I knew it Scott had knocked on the door.

"Hey, Scott come on in. I want you to meet my roommate Derek," I replied, stepping aside.

Before I could introduce them Derek was at Scott's side, throwing him against the wall, eyes red with fangs baring out.

"Whoa, Derek, Scott isn't a threat," I yelled, holding him back. That surprisingly calmed him down which was weird. I didn't even know he was an Alpha.

Derek's eyes went back to the normal sea-green color and let go of Scott. "Sorry, it's just wolf instinct when another wolf walks in their den," he said, and I could smell guilt coming from him.

"It's fine, I get it man," Scott said, shrugging.

"Wait, you know about werewolves Stiles?" Derek accused.

"Yeah, Scott was bit by a rogue werewolf three years ago so I helped him with control and finding an anchor," I replied proudly.

Derek looked stunned. "Wow," was all he said.

"We're going to play video games, want to join?" I asked.

"I would but I have to get up early for work," I replied.

I tried not to look disappointed. "Oh. Okay, goodnight."

He muttered a goodnight and went upstairs to his room.

Scott and I ended up in my bedroom a few minutes later hooking up the playstation 4.

"Why didn't you tell Derek about yourself?" Scott wondered.

"I don't want anyone to know yet, they won't find out either," I said, looking at Scott.

He nodded and we just played a game of Call of Duty, but it was starting to get late so he headed home. I did my daily night routine, which was before I went to bed I took a pill (I noticed I was getting low on them and probably needed to get a refill soon) and then fell asleep in my new home.

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and before anyone asks it will be sometime before Derek finds out Stiles is a werewolf, but Stiles will find out some stuff along the way, but you will have to wait and see what that is. Well please review :)**

**Wolflover1989, iamalphahearmeroar**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it took me awhile to post chapter three i have been extremely busy, I want to thank graces101 and iKnight Writer for helping with this chapter. Well enjoy.**

****Edited by I'mthealphahearmeroar****

**Chapter Three:**

**Stiles' pov:**

The next morning came quickly and my alarm clock was screaming at me to get up. I hit the snooze button, groaning as I rolled back over. I knew I had to get out of bed, if not I was going to be late for my second day of work and Lydia would have my head. At that moment, I wished I didn't have a job purely because I'd rather stay in bed.

"Stupid alarm," I muttered, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I slowly looked around, realizing I was in the bed in Derek's apartment. Oh yeah, that's right. I moved in yesterday.

Shit. I hope my alarm didn't wake Derek up.

I got up and tiredly walked over to the wardrobe, picking out a pair of faded jeans and a plaid shirt. I then proceeded to go to the bathroom and have a quick shower, coming out and getting dressed before brushing my teeth, putting a comb with some jell through my hair instead of my usual "spike up" routine.

When I emerged from my room I noticed that Derek's bedroom door was wide open, the bed inside neatly made. Ah, well I guess Derek was already up then. I really hope I hadn't been the one to wake him up.

I went downstairs to fix some coffee and I noticed Derek already dressed and drinking some.

"Derek, my alarm didn't wake you did it?" I asked, feeling slightly guilty.

"No, not at all, I was already up. I run every morning at 5 am," he replied reassuringly.

"Okay, is there plenty of coffee left?" I asked.

"Yeah, coffee mugs are in the cupboard." He smiled, pointing to the cupboard above the stove.

"Thanks," I said, smiling softly back and opening the cupboard to take out a cup.

I had a few cups of coffee and talked to Derek for a little bit but I had to get to work.

"Hey, I've got to go. Duty calls," I sighed, pulling my chair out from the table and standing. Derek nodded, waving goodbye with a sympathetic look on his face.

When I actually got to the café, the first thing I noticed was Lydia forcing herself not to wince in my presence as she headed into the back room.

"What's her problem?" I asked Erica as I started getting everything ready at the counter.

"It's plaid," Erica told me with a smirk. "Probably making her rethink your whole fashion sense."

"Is she always going to be like that?" I questioned as I started setting up the cups near the register.

"Nah," Erica told me as she switched the store sign to open. "She's just giving you a hard time."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Is it working?"

"Not really."

"Good," she said, smirking as she turned away from me and faced the first customer of the day that had just walked through the door.

"You know, most co-workers would help the co-workers get on the good side of the boss," I told her playfully once she gave the guy his coffee.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" she questioned cheekily. To be honest,

I wasn't even sure if it was a trick question or not.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Erica gave me a head tilt, smiling vicariously. "Maybe."

I just shook my head at her and started taking people's orders.

God, this was going to be a long day.

Oh my God, I am so tired. The coffee shop was packed today and one of the customers complained that his 'very black coffee' was too black. Yeah I know, what an idiot. He wouldn't stop yelling, saying that I was pathetic and couldn't do my job properly. But it was okay because Erica was also there and she kicked the guy out on his ass. She is such a badass. Although she is making me cover her early shift tomorrow as repayment. Let it be known that she may be a badass but she is also smart and evil. I just can't wait to have a nice hot shower and have a nap.

It didn't take long to get back home, it was only 20 minutes away from the coffee shop. Yet another good thing about living with Derek, along with more freedom and a new friend and an even better roommate was that he liked the Mets, he was clean and he looked great in a black t-shirt. I mean, what more could you as for? However nothing prepared me for what I was about to witness next.

I stepped into the loft and shut the door behind me, intending to go straight to the bathroom to shower... when I saw the hottest thing I have ever seen.

It was Derek

Without a shirt.

Working out.

I was speechless...

After a minute or so I realized I was staring. He probably could smell that I was there but he couldn't hear me because he was listening to music through his earphones. I knew I was staring but I couldn't stop. He was soaked with sweat; it was running down his huge muscles and his very visible abs. I was mesmerised by his muscles tensing as he lifted his weights but then I noticed that the gym shorts were low and, um, I mean very low. Like low enough for me to have fantasies about later.

"Stiles," Derek said softly, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

I was still speechless so all I could manage to do was to nod.

"Are you sure, you look a little flushed?" Derek asked worryingly.

"Um yeah," I squeaked before clearing my throat. "Yeah, I'm good, I'm just going to…" I panicked, I forgot what I was doing.

"Go to the bathroom?" Derek finished with a grin

"Y-Yeah, need to wash the smell of coffee off me," I explained nervously.

"I think you smell great. I love the smell of coffee, it's refreshing," Derek replied.

"Thanks," I answered slowly. "I think."

There was an awkward silence.

I pointed to the way of the bathroom before saying, "I'm going to… you know," after snapping out of the silence.

"Yeah, and I have to finish my workout," Derek said, picking his weights back up.

"See you later," I replied before exiting into the bathroom.

'See you later'? What were you thinking Stiles? Of course you'll see him later, you live with him, duh. The fact that I'm exhausted plus Derek's stupid, hot body had messed with my head.

After seeing Derek work out I tried to avoid him as much as I could because when I see him I can always feel a blush coming on and have to get out of there pronto. But I live with him, I have to see him sometimes.

I walked out to find Derek looking in the fridge, he was bending over a bit and the urge to stare at his ass was too hard to resist. I was going to retreat to my bedroom once again but he spoke.

"Hey Stiles," he greeted.

"Hey, uh hi," I replied. I mentally kicked myself and told myself to stop being so awkward. He's just your roommate. "Got any plans for tonight?" I asked casually.

"Yeah actually, you remember I mentioned my friend Danny in my email?" he asked.

"Yeah, uh, your bisexual friend." I could feel another blush coming on but kept thinking about Scott naked to go back to normal. Of course it worked.

"Yeah, he's coming over to watch the game, is that okay with you?" he asked while throwing the bottle of coke he got out of the fridge in the air and catching it repeatedly.

"Yeah, sure dude. I mean, it is your loft," I pointed out.

"I know, but you ask me before your friends come over so I'm just being fair. Are you going to watch the game with us?" he asked.

"I wouldn't want to intrude, I'll just..."

"Stiles it's fine, Danny's not a Mets fan so it would be kind of fun if we both ganged up on him." Derek grinned

Danny arrived a few hours later and just like I expected he was gorgeous. Not Derek sort of gorgeous but he's sort of cute with his dimples on show.

"Danny, this is Stiles, my new roommate," Derek introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I said, holding my hand out. He just ignored me and started glaring at Derek.

"What?" Derek asked in confusion.

"You never told me he was adorable, in a hot nerd sort of way." He winked at me.

Nothing could have stopped the blush that appeared on my face. I just sat down on the sofa. Derek and Danny joined me and we watched the game.

The Mets had won against the Boston Red Sox. Danny had soon left and it was just Derek and I once again.

"Danny is nice," I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, he's a good friend," Derek replied, nodding. Damn it, how is nodding sexy? It shouldn't be but good lord, the roll of his neck and lift of this shoulders… Unghh...

I blushed. "Uh, well, I've got to get up early again tomorrow… Work, y'know?" I fumbled with the remote that was on the couch cushions, making sure it didn't slip off as I stood up.

"Yeah it is going on ten." Derek replied, going near the stairs.

"Goodnight Derek."

"Goodnight, Stiles." Derek smiled, brightly.

I followed behind Derek up the stairs and of course I glanced at his butt. and it was perfect.

I went into my bedroom slipped some pj's on, I grabbed my bottle of pills out of the nightstand and took one, I notice I only had three left. I fell into a dreamless sleep after that.

**TBC**

**Hoped you liked the third chapter. I have lots more planned. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter.. Hope you like this one. Thanks to Iamalphahearmeroar for editing and adding parts, and thanks to iKnightWriter for helping:) well here is chapter four.**

**Chapter four:**

**Stiles' pov:**

Waking up the next morning was a grand occurrence. Mostly because I wasn't dead dog tired (ha, nice dog joke I made there) as I usually was every other day. I felt refreshed, a feeling I hadn't experienced in a long time.

I heard noises coming from downstairs, different from the occasional moving around that Derek does when he wakes up. I could also swear I heard more than one heartbeat.

Curiously, I headed downstairs to see who Derek had over for company. When I walked into the kitchen I was met with the sight of Danny and Derek sitting at the kitchen table, cups of coffee in front of them.

Danny immediately turned to greet me, eyes widening.

Crap. I hadn't dressed myself yet. I noticed I was still wearing my batman boxer briefs and, cringing, no shirt.

Derek must have realized that Danny's attention wasn't on him anymore for he turned around, eyebrows pinched in confusion.

Only to frown when he saw me.

"You should put some clothes on," he said, addressing me with a scowl.

"Why? He looks just fine like that." Danny winked. "Really fine."

"Uh…" I stammered. Derek was glaring at me, nostrils flaring while Danny was smirking and obviously ogling me. I felt a bit… uncomfortable. "Yeah, I'm just… I'll go and change now."

I hurried upstairs without a glance back, sadly thinking of Derek's obvious disgust at my shirtless form. I slipped a brown plaid shirt on with a pair of jeans, hurt by Derek's reaction. I texted Scott in the meantime, to see if he was still coming over.

_Hey buddy, still on for Xbox?_

**Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes. Allison finally got back from her reunion :)**

_Please spare me the details dude._

**Haha!**

_See you in a few :)_

I went back downstairs and Danny and Derek were now in the living room sitting on one of Derek's couches.

"Hey Stiles, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Danny said, looking overly guilty.

"It's okay, Danny. I'm just not used to that kind of attention. I mean, in high school all the boys and girls found me unappealing," I chuckled, though I spoke truthfully.

"I don't see it, you're pretty hot," Danny said bluntly in disbelief.

My cheeks turned pink. "Aw, man, that's so sweet. Thank you," I said appreciatively though embarrassed.

"But what I was getting at was I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?" Danny asked, hope filling his brown eyes.

"I'm flattered, really I am, but I'll have to decline," I said slowly.

Danny looked sad and Derek was nowhere to be seen. He has been acting strange this morning. Before I knew it there was a knock at the door.

"Come in Scott," I yelled.

Scott came in as Derek returned to the living room.

"Derek, you and Danny still playing?" I asked.

"I am, but Danny said he actually has to leave," Derek said, shrugging.

"I hope it's not because I turned you down?" I asked sadly, hoping it wasn't.

"No, I have to work today at the garage. I actually almost forgot," Danny stated truthfully. I didn't hear a tick in his heart.

Danny made his exit and I sat my xbox up in the living room, grabbing three controllers before I left the bedroom. The game system was up and running and I slid Call of Duty Advanced Warfare in and waited for the game to load.

"Your werewolf ass is going down," I challenged Scott.

His eyes flashed yellow, accepting the challenge, Derek just had an amused look on his face. He seemed much happier since earlier this morning.

The game started up and we started our mission. If Scott didn't get me killed this time I might have a chance.

As the guys in the game came upon us Derek shot them quickly.

"Good shot, Derek," I appraised him cheerfully.

He smiled. _Noooo, not that smile that makes my heart start beating wildly,_ I thought. I calmed myself and got back to the game.

We played for a bit more, well until Scott died for the 10th time,.I'm calling it!" Scott declared, putting the controller on the table. "We should watch a movie."

"I know what movie we could watch," I told him, knowing he would probably abandon ship.

"And what movie would that be?" Derek asked.

"Star Wars." Scott and I answered at the same time.

"Stiles has been trying to get me to watch those movies ever since we were little," Scott explained to Derek.

"Prequels or the trilogy."

"Definitely the trilogy," I answered eagerly. "It's a classic."

"Yeah…" Derek said with a slow head nod. "If you like outdated films, plot holes, and confusing titles. I prefer the prequels."

I could feel my face do a twitch as I gave Derek a stare.

"Oh you just blasphemed Stiles' entire childhood," Scott said in awe and horror as he slowly got up from his spot. "I'ma go before this gets ugly."

Derek and I continued to have a staring contest as Scott slowly made his way out the door and closed silently.

"Oh shit, did I break you?"

"I can't believe… you said that…" I managed to get out. "What do you have against the actual series. The prequels suck and were totally unnecessary."

"No, they helped answer some of the questions that the original films felt the need to not answer. Plus, I'm pretty sure they used the same actor or whatever in one of the movies."

"Well, duh," I claimed. "Luke and Leia are twins!"

"Plus, Yoda backwards talking was annoying and 3CPO was a douche."

"I can't with you," I told him,

"Not to mention that other robot, whatever his name is."

"R2D2."

"Stupid names." Derek replied.

"I can't even right now," I said, getting defensive. But playfully.

"I'm sorry, let's just watch the movies," Derek replied, smiling.

"Wow sourwolf apologizes," I taunted. But I was happy with his answer.

"Sourwolf?" Derek asked, amused.

"It suits you," I said, smirking.

The movie begun and I was totally into it. I watched Derek out of the corner of my eye and I saw he was watching it, maybe he does like these movies after all.

When Derek and I were on the last movie it was nearing 9 pm; we had watched movies all day.

"Derek, I'm ordering chinese, want some?" I called from the living room.

"Sure, get some fried rice and two egg rolls," he yelled back.

I ordered the chinese and they said it wouldn't arrive for another fifteen minutes. I went into the living room to see Derek working out for the time being. I swear I had a death wish. I watched how his muscles flexed everytime he did a pull up. I tried to contain my arousal because I knew Derek could smell me.

"T-They said it won't be here for fifteen minutes," I stammered.

Derek had a smirk on his face. "Liking the view Stiles?" he asked playfully.

I just ignored him and heard him laugh as I made my way into the kitchen. I heard a knock at the door a few minutes later. I opened the door and the delivery boy was hot. Like, blonde hair and baby blue eyes GQ model hot.

"Your total is $16.80," the guy stated and crap, he had that flirty tone.

"Here you go, keep the change," I said, handing him a twenty.

"How about you give me a tip say around 6 tomorrow," the guy requested raunchily.

"No, u-uh, no thank you," I said with disinterest.

"Stiles where is the food, I'm hungry," Derek said, coming over. He must of heard the conversation.

"Nevermind, I see you have a hot boyfriend," the guy said, eyeing me up and down with a small pout.

Derek never corrected him. He snatched the Chinese off the guy and slammed the door in his face.

"Aw, was Derek jealous," I teased, messing with him.

"He was ogling us like we were a piece of meat," Derek lied. I heard a tick in his heart.

"Yeah, and that guy wasn't my type," I laughed, shrugging.

"Mine either," Derek replied softly.

"You're gay?" I asked, shocked.

"I'm bi, only ever been with one other guy," he explained.

"Cool, why didn't you tell me when we first met?"

"Stiles, I just don't put my sexuality out on display for people I don't know. I only came out a few years ago," he said, honestly.

"I don't blame you," I snorted. "People can be dicks."

We ate our Chinese and talked a bit more. I was really enjoying it but sadly it was getting late and I had to work early tomorrow morning.

"Goodnight Derek, I had fun tonight." I smiled.

"Me too, and goodnight Stiles," Derek replied with a matching smile.

I nodded goodnight and went up to my room and stripped down to my boxers. I went into my night stand to get a pill out but I noticed my bottle was empty.

Shit! I was in trouble.

I took my phone from my bedside table quickly, scrolling down my contacts list. I pressed on Deaton's number and waited for the phone to pick up.

"Please, please, please, please. This is an emergency…"

It didn't.

Instead there was a voicemail saying that Deaton was out of town and would be back in a few days.

"Fuck."

**Cliffhanger! What is going to happen since Stiles can't cover up his scent with the pills and what did you all think about Jealous Derek? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me awhile to update I had writers enjoy this chapter. I want to thank graces101 and iKnightWriter for their help. **

**Chapter Five**

**Stiles pov:**

I could barely sleep last night, too worried about not being able to hide my scent. I could just tell Derek about me being a werewolf but I don't really trust him enough yet. It's not only hiding it from Derek, but from everyone else. I live with Derek though so he's the one I should be worried about at the moment. The only people I trust enough is Scott, my dad and Deaton.

Being a werewolf is very dangerous, with other supernatural creatures and werewolf hunters trying to kill us and some humans trying to exploit us, my dad already lost my mother and he doesn't want to lose me as well so he thinks hiding what I am will protect me.

I got out of bed and frantically searched through my room trying to find some inspiration for an idea, yeah one of those would be really great right now. After finding absolutely no inspiration whatsoever I turned frantically pacing back and forth around the room until something comes to me.

As expected, I have absolutely nothing until I trip over and I hit my head on something hard that was on the floor. It was the bottle of cologne that Scott had given to me for my birthday.

Perfect, it's perfect. Ironic isn't it, I spend ages thinking of a solution and then one just hits me in the face, LITERALLY.

"Yes!" I celebrated, its not the best idea but it's the best one I've got.

'Knock knock' "Stiles are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I replied quickly. "Don't come in, I'm … naked" I panicked, it wasn't untrue. I sleep naked and I haven't long got out of bed.

"Um okay, I uh just made coffee if you want some" he replied awkwardly.

"Okay, thanks, I'll be there in a minute." I told him.

I quickly get changed and carefully spray the cologne on, making sure I get every inch of my body and clothing at least twice. I may have used most of the cologne but it doesn't matter, it couldn't have been expensive because Scott is a tight ass.

I take a deep breath before exiting my bedroom, scared of what Derek will think.

"Jesus" Derek said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is that you?" he asked.

I nodded wondering if he smelling the cologne or my wolf scent.

"You should go easy on the cologne, I mean werewolf here." he waved at his face, "Who are you trying to impress?" he teased.

"No one" I answered grabbing some coffee while relieved that he can't smell my proper scent. "Just thought I try it out"

We talked for a while before I left for work but he didn't mention anything about my scent other than too much cologne so I count this as a win.

I get to work only to find Erica waiting for me.

"Why are you late?" she asked with a grin.

"What a whole 6 minutes, what a monstrosity?" I replied bitterly.

Erica's eyes went wide "Oh wow, what's got your underwear in a twist?" she asks

I sighed, "Sorry, I just had a really stressful morning" I apologised.

"Its okay" she turned to walk away when she stopped and stared at me, she moved closer and started sniffing me like a crazy person, by the time I pushed her away, it was too late, she already knew.

She pulled me to the side where no one could hear us "You're a werewolf!" she whispered.

"Please don't say anything to anyone, my dad is really, really protective of me, for good reason too, just please promise me you'll keep it between us" I begged, I thought about going on my knees but decided against it when I realised I would look like a complete idiot.

She grinned "Don't worry your secret is safe with me, just think of another idea because I can tell you right now that the cologne you're wearing isn't hiding your scent very well."

"Derek was fooled." I protested.

"Derek's an idiot, he thinks he smelling himself, it's only a matter of time before he realises its not." she stated.

I groaned "Can this day get any worse?", my phone buzzed.

From Derek

Don't come back home on your own, someone's been here, a werewolf. For your own safety, have someone bring you home.

Apparently it can. I thought to myself.

"Stiles are you okay?" Erica asked, concern clearly showing on her face.

"Derek told me to be careful and don't come home alone because there was a werewolf at the loft." I freaked.

"And your point?" Erica asked.

"Derek is going to realize i'm the werewolf he smelt this morning, I didn't want him to find out yet, we only been roommates for a little while." I said, frantically, pacing back and forth.

"He isn't going to be mad, maybe curious to why you didn't tell him, but I known Derek for years, he won't get mad." Erica reassured me.

"If you say so." I muttered.

Lydia glared at Erica and I so we got back to work. A man came up so I took his order.

"Yes, I would like a coffee, black with 2 sugars please." The guy asked.

"Sure, coming right up." I smile.

I gave the man his order, "Your total is $3.50."

The guy gave me the exact change and left. Soon after work went by fast and I was ready to head home, I was off tomorrow and that was good.

"Bye Erica, see you on Saturday." I replied.

"See ya, and just relax." She told me.

I got into my Blue jeep and headed over to the loft. I turned the door knob and walked in. There was Derek and he was looking at me, sniffing the air. I panicked.

"You." He growled at me as his eyes turned red before I found myself getting shoved into the wall by my collar.

Yeah Erica he's not mad at all, I thought to myself sarcastically. I shake my head to focus on the problem at hand, "Before you kill me...there's a good reason for all this."

"You have five seconds before I rip your throat out with my teeth." He told him as I noticed his fangs creeping from his mouth.

"I didn't want anyone to find out because my dad freaks about my protection. You know the kinds of dangers we face out there." I started to babble, "In order to put his mind at ease, we went to Deaton who gave me pills that could hide my scent. It helped put his mind at ease." I sweated, even though I could feel the grip on the collar loosen.

"Alan Deaton?" Derek questioned me suddenly.

Not really what I was going for, but if it kept Derek from killing me I'm all for it, "Yeah, after my mom died I started to develop a lot earlier than normal and he was worried about me."

"Are you saying Deaton gave you the pills?"

"Yes!" I shouted at him, "Wait...How do you know him?"

"He's my emissary." Derek told me as he finally lets me go. I fixed myself and backed off the wall. "He should've told me."

"Well, the guy is as cryptic as they come…" I offered to him, only to get ignored as he started pacing around the room.

"He knew what this would do to me." He rambled as he went back and forth. Honestly, I would've laughed at him if I wasn't like that hours ago, "He knew and he didn't tell me...Even after what happened last time."

"Uh...Derek?" I tried when I started to sense him becoming very distressed, "Are you alright?"

His head snapped in my direction, "Does it look like i'm alright?" He snapped with his eyes red.

"Well, how about you calm down, yeah?" I offered and pointed at the couch, "You're making me nervous and I'm pretty sure my claws are retracing from your anxiety."

Derek gave me one hard look, before he actually followed my advice. I placed myself carefully in front of the couch, not exact towering over him, but not exactly far away, "Now, what happened?"

I don't get a quick response. Which I expected. He was pretty much close to having a panic attack, right in front of me. His breathing seemed to have slowed down and he looked at me with his eyes his normal color.

"10 years ago, my parents died in a car accident out in the middle of the preserve," He finally spoke, "Only it wasn't an accident as it was reported to the police." Something about Derek's story started to seem familiar about it, "It happened on purpose."

"On purpose?" I questioned him. I mean I may have slightly read the report myself, but everything seemed to have been cut and dry, "Who would want your parents dead?"

"You heard of the Argents, haven't you?" I shake my head, "The Argent family has been around for over 400 years. A powerful, wealthy, aristocratic family of werewolf hunters."

It was all coming together, "They killed them."

"Just one of them." His voiced dropped, "Kate. We had been dating a little over a year, when it happened. Turned out she used me to get to the Alpha...My mother."

There was a tone of sadness with a mix of anger in his voice, "Derek...It wasn't your fault."

"No," Derek shook his head firmly, "It is. They warned me about her and I didn't listen to them. I put my trust in her more than them." He said looking at me and oddly I felt something odd coming from my inner wolf, "I chose her over my own family and now half of them are dead because of me. It's my fault."

It was the last sentence, that drew me close to him as I wrapped my arms around him, feeling my wolf wanting to scent mark him. Okay, that's a new feeling. I managed to push the urge aside and placed my head on his shoulders, feeling my eyes glowing, "It's not your fault." I whispered to him, "It's not your fault."

I felt Derek's body stiffen at the embrace, but now I could feel his own arms wrapping tightly around my body. I held onto him, until I could feel him move away. I released him and noticed that his eyes were glowing again.

"Thanks." Derek said, uneasily.

"No problem, sorry it that felt awkward." I apologized to him.

"It's fine, does anyone else know your a werewolf?" Derek questioned.

"Yes, Erica found out today before you confronted me." I explained.

"I can help protect you so you won't have to hide your scent."

"Thanks, I guess there is one more thing that you should know." I started to explain.

"What is that?" Derek asked.

"Scott is dating Allison Argent."

Derek eyes glowed red angrily. "Doesn't he know what her family has done, and what she does?" He growled out.

"Whoa calm down buddy, Allison doesn't do that line of work, her dad has a new saying "We protect those who cannot protect themselves", Allison's mom died two-years ago, and her father has a change of heart after she started dating Scott and his wife died."

Derek sat there speechless. "Okay i'll take your word for it." HE replied

Derek and I watched a few shows on TV but I was starting to get super tired. and after that whole fiasco it was late and I was tired. "Goodnight, Derek." I said, with a yawn.

"Goodnight, Stiles." I went upstairs, took my jeans and shirt off, and laid flad on my bed, as I was getting ready to close my eyes Derek appeared in my room.

"Yes Derek? " I asked, I saw his eyes glance over my body.

"I just wanted to apologize, I feel really guilty." He admitted.

"It's okay I totally understand why you did it. " I said, honestly.

He nodded and muttered a goodnight. I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Well hope you liked the chapter and let me know what you thought and since Derek knows the truth now what should happen between derek and Stiles.. please review!**


End file.
